


Ice Cold Breath

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hallucifer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Prompt Fill, Sam Winchester Whump, Season/Series 07, Sexual Assault, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam is in a motel room with his hallucination of Lucifer, and he finds out the hard way that he's not alone.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 38





	Ice Cold Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



> Written for @evilwriter37 on tumblr as an ask. **Prompt: A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.**

“Gotcha!”

Sam jumped at hearing the voice, and then turned around.

That wasn’t Dean.

_That._

_Wasn’t._

_Dean._

But--But... He’d thought... Sam had been with--

Lucifer held up his arms, giving Sam a sheepish grin. “I know. Surprise. Dean was never really here. Just. Me.”

“No, no, no, no, no. No.”

Sam started backing away, but he was alone in the motel room. Alone, alone, alone.

Lucifer grabbed him roughly, and Sam froze. Those hands... they’d been everywhere before. Could be everywhere now. The Devil drew close, lips nearly touching his. A snarl left him, and then he kissed Sam. Sam, hopelessly used to this, fell into the kiss, letting the ice cold burn against his lips. It was rough, abrasive, and their teeth knocked together till they could find out just how they fit.

But they fit perfectly. And they always would.

_MFEO..._

Lucifer was practically trying to suck Sam’s soul out of him through his mouth, forcing his tongue inside, and then biting hard on his lip. Sam gasped, knees weak, and then Lucifer pulled away slightly, tongue soothingly licking over his bottom lip.

Sam shuddered.

The Devil pulled away, and pat him on the shoulder. Sam jumped, adrenaline sparking through him so powerfully that it hurt.

“So... top or bottom?”

Sam could only stare, mouth going dry. Somehow his heart was still beating.


End file.
